sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sophia McLaren-Cobb/If I Could Think Straight...
well, if you see this or not, i care not. it's for my own personal reference, but feel free to pin me to the wall for it. alright, so truth be told, i have too many plans and not enough time. so i'm making this very much wip list of crap i may do in the future and well other unnecessary stuff. The Purge by the end of the term, a small amount of my chars will be purged (aka removed). those chars are as follows. *Emma Maersk - will be exiting the scene with Arizona (Emmizona will live happily ever after in America.) *Heliel - as much as i'm hurt big time for this, Heliel will unfortunately be exiting the scene as well. (she'll move back to switzerland and possibly carry on with her family's business) *Sophia Barber - will be transferring to Ilvermony (i may have spelt that wrong) at the end of the year (don't have much going for her unfortunately, however, she may come back at a later time.) *Jasper Mitchell-Anderson - retiring him to the background (he's still around, but will become npc for my own good) post expansion purge: *Ingrid Theis - will be leaving asap after end of expansion (only way to stop this is if i find a ship for her, else there is nothing binding her.) Prepared For The Future the following chars are indeed prepared for the future. *Emma Dachshund - possibility of PTSD after mother has a child with new father that Emma will never see, bc her father refuses to acknowledge Emma *Cecilia Holland-Reichert - grows out of her social anxiety and finally can speak without stuttering, possible ship? (hc Ceci and possibly Mina's Marina Solberg (?) fall in love?) *Leif Reichert - Leizel wedding and child *Beth Larsen - NNQT dynamic, Maibeth? (Mai + Beth), NUKA-CAFFEINE (Beth + Pyrrha) *Lena Zeiss-Tessar - fix her page and stuff, then possibly go out for thorough counseling training and become Hogwarts' guidance counselor? (might not work out since i doubt people'd have their chars go to the counselor, so plan b is become a healing professor) *Christine Albertson - see to it that Criollo flourishes, and if not, have Christine become lesbian? idek *Nikki Mitchell-Anderson - Nikitta wedding!!! *Alias Vanvilkinburgh - see if Javelin has anything going, and have Alias become a professor? *Alyssa Vanvilkinburgh - Alyssa/Kate ship hc Condemned To Repeat It this is just random ideas for char ideas for myself. if anything looks interesting to you, go ahead and try it! i do not discourage using my ideas, and i don't require you to credit me for it. *chars based on perks from Fallout: New Vegas **in particular, Math Wrath, Terrifying Presence, Fight The Power!, wip ***suggested by Hecate: take the literal meaning of Math Wrath, not NV's meaning *chars based on various characters from the Fallout series (3 and after) **in particular, Joshua Graham from New Vegas' Honest Hearts, Mr. House, Colonel Moore, General Oliver, Legate Lanius, Yes Man all from base New Vegas, wip *chars based on Vault experiments from Fallout 3 and beyond **definitely do Vault 21, Vault 22, Vault 81, Vault 87, Vault 88, Vault 114, Vault 34, and Vault 68 and 69 more to come people. move along. Category:Blog posts